


JayTim Playlist

by KeepingUpWithTheBatfam



Category: DC Elseworlds, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Hot, Jaytim - Freeform, M/M, Podfic, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 02:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepingUpWithTheBatfam/pseuds/KeepingUpWithTheBatfam
Summary: My ultimate JayTim Playlist for their breakups and relationship





	JayTim Playlist

JayTim Playlist

* * *

 

During a Breakup  
Love Me Or Leave Me; _Little Mix_  
The Heart Wants What It Wants; _Selena Gomez_  
Play Date; _Melanie Martinez_  
Nobody Like You; _Little Mix_  
I Almost Do; _Taylor Swift_  
The Good, The Bad, And The Dirty; _Panic! At The Disco_  
Leave Me Lonely; _Ariana Grande ft. Macy Gray_  
Lightning; _Little Mix_  
Turn Your Face; _Little Mix_  
New Rules; _Dua Lipa_

* * *

 

During Their Relationship  
Strange Love; _Halsey_  
Kingdom Come; _Demi Lovato ft. Iggy Azalea_  
Not Afraid Anymore; _Halsey_  
For Your Entertainment; _Adam Lambert_  
Gorilla; _Bruno Mars_  
Bad Decisions; _Ariana Grande_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! What songs do you think of them with? I'm really curious


End file.
